<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fool's Paradise by redacted_file</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296297">Fool's Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_file/pseuds/redacted_file'>redacted_file</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Pining, My captain is transmasc, Nikey's got TRAUMA, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Tossball (The Outer Worlds), also if you think a character is cis just know youre probably wrong, and dont worry we do have all the time to unpack that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_file/pseuds/redacted_file</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ending up 70 years late to the Halcyon colony, Nikey is confused and disoriented. Navigating an unfamiliar world was hard enough on its own. Now they were alone in the middle of space realizing there was no reason to take a back seat to their own life. With this new found motivation to be alive, Nikey also has to deal with the emotions that come with that motivation. Even ones they didn't think were possible for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nonbinary Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fool's Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK hi yes, explanation on why this is reposted. I hated how the first two chapters were going so i just decided to start the fic over from scratch. Anything mentioned in the previous version of this fic isn't applicable so.....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When you think of the type of person who would be perfect to be launched into space to start a colony, to be left forgotten by Earth, Nikey was the perfect candidate. Nikey didn’t have many friends who would really go looking if they went missing. One of many forgettable people the upper elite would encounter for a moment, then immediately forget halfway to their seats to watch a bloodsport. They would just fade back into the background noise of others' lives. Nikey had just accepted that's how life was. Spending their day standing behind a cash register and then working overtime to clean up a tossball field. Even though cleaning up blood and human corpses was not in your job description. Nikey had just resigned to the mundane rhythm that their life on Earth had been. So being dumped onto a foreign planet, with no information to help you after being frozen for 70 years was not the...best experience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Parvati was the first person to throw in with Nikey. She was the first sympathetic face they had seen since they crawled out of their escape pod. Her kind face and warm personality certainly helped them adjust to the culture shock. The second person who joined the team was Edgewaters very own Vicar. More than eager to finally get out of the tiny little town. He didn’t seem like he was very good at his job. The last two members of their current group are Felix and Ellie. Nikey and Felix got along great right from the beginning. They found him hilarious. And his love for the Rizzos Rangers made Nikey feel at home. Then there was Ellie. She was  the most recent “hire” and was the crew's sawbones. She was the one who was in charge of patching them up if they got into a major scrape. Nikey isn’t sure how they feel about her yet. They hadn’t known each other all that long and her attitude got under Nikey’s skins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then of course, there was Nikey. The Captain…. Or rather, Alex Hawthrone was the Captain. At least, on paper.  Before Nikey got dumped on Terra 2, Phineas had informed them they would be assisted by Alex. The man who helmed the ship that was now in Nikey’s possession. How did it end up in Nikey’s possession? Alex got squashed. By Nikey’s escaped pod. So, like any, logical person, Nikey takes his identity and ship. Using the alias “Alex Hawthorne” would be a good way to keep away anyone from the board. Plus ADA wouldn’t let Nikey use the ship otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s late. Most of the crew has either gone to bed or just shut their doors for the night. All except for Nikey. They’re leaning back in a chair trying to decipher a manual. The cover is worn, the pages are barely hanging on, and Nikey doesn’t understand a lick of it. The manual they were trying to figure out was that for the cleaning SAM. Forgotten and shoved away in the far closet by the stairs. The late Captain Hawthorne had modified SAM but never actually put him to work. Which meant fixing him up to get him running was nearly impossible. All that was left to do was install the acid steeper. Which is turning out to be a lot harder than anticipated. Especially when one wrong move could involve getting acid all over themselves and the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikey sighs heavily and throws the book down onto the table. What a waste of fucking time. Looks like the cleaning robot was never going to be fixed. They scratch their head, placing their chair down on all four legs and reach out for their box of cigarettes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s that heavy sigh for?” Nikey looks up from lighting their cigarette, sticking out of their mouth like a lollipop. Turning their attention towards the end of the table, seeing Max standing there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you know” Nikey says, gripping the cigarette between their teeth so they can hold up SAMs manual and gesture to it. “Trying to figure out how to get that piece of junk working. Not very good at it, I have a head for numbers not science.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but doesn’t science have a lot of numbers in it?” Max asks, making his way over to the table. Leaning back against it with his arms crossed, watching as Nikey pulls another cigarette from their case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, and that's the only part I can wrap my tiny little brain around. Cigarette?” Nikey asks, holding out a cigarette towards Max. It had become accustomed between them. They’d have conversations and usually smoke together. Max had figured out Nikey was a heavy smoker quite early on. Popping them in their mouth every few hours while they were slugging their way through raptidon infested Roseway. Not to mention they smoke more frequently while on the ship. If he had to guess it was because they were bored. Which seemed to be the case frequently. Max shouldn’t be one to judge, however. He picked up the same nasty habit in prison, and occasionally would smoke with Nikey while they smoke. He takes the one poking out at him from the pack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Captain, if you’re struggling to put together that automechanical why don’t you just ask Ms. Holcomb to do it? That is what you hired her for, remember?” He says as Nikey hands him the lighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn Max, you’re smart” Max can’t help but roll his eyes and smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. That is why you hired me isn’t it?” Nikey can’t help but snort and laugh. Throwing their head back as they pop another stogie slim into their mouth. These weren’t their favorite to smoke but it was better than inhaling that spacers choice crap. Their cigarettes weren’t good on Earth, Nikey can’t imagine the quality has improved in Halcyon. And the only reason they’re smoking stogies over spacers is they can’t seem to find they’re favorite brand. Cosmic smoke. They’ve turned the general store in Edgewater upside down and pleaded with every stall on The Groundbreaker to please check again. It wasn’t due to the fact that they had a particularly better taste compared to Stogies or a Spacers choice brand. It was solely for the fact that the smoke was rainbow….Sorta. Depending if you had good lighting or not</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, now you’re pushing it, smart ass.” They tease, giving Max a gentle nudge. He flicks the lighter across the table over to Nikey. They swiftly take it to light their cigarette. The two fall back onto a comfortable silence for a few moments. Just enjoying the company while they smoked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Captain” Max pipes up putting his cigarette out. Nikey glances up at him. Cigarette pinched between their pointer finger and thumb while still pressed between their lips. “I wanted to talk to you about finding that translator.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” They raise a brow at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was Uh...an associate of mine that I believe will be able to translate Bokonus journal.” Nikey leans the chair back and exhales smoke before slamming the front legs of the chair back down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know this guy can read French?” They ask, reaching over to put their cigarette out in the ashtray.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the one who told me the journal was on Edgewater. So he should be able to translate it.” Nikey hums in agreement before giving Max and O.K hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we gonna find this guy anyhows?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Knowing French and the location of a banned book, can’t imagine he’d want to stay on Terra 2. He probably wanted to get off world, and to do that he’d have to pass through the groundbreaker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, knowing French? Is that illegal or something?” Nikey asks, perking up in curiosity. They remember (vaguely) Max saying something how no one in the colony knew French. Nikey always had assumed it was because no one had the time to learn a second language.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say officially, but English is pretty much the only board approved language in this colony.” Max explains and Nikey just furrows their brows. Staring down at the table for a minute as they dig their knuckle into the table top. It’s a few more moments of this before Nikey kisses their teeth and leans back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn.” Is all they say. “That sucks.” Their tone sounded distant for a moment. Max doesn’t think Nikey meant it as a joke. So he doesn’t laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, let's get to the point. As much as I love the sound of your voice, I’m very tired and would like to go to sleep.” They rib, completely blowing off their previous conversations before any questions can be made about the strange energy they were giving off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, Right” Max says, coughing a few times. “The next time we get to the Groundbreaker would we be able to acquire the crew manifest from recently outgoing ships?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's no legal way to get this manifest is there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not any that I am aware of”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, remind me when we land there next.” The chair Nikey was sitting in squeaks as the legs rub against the mental flooring as they stand. Snatching their cigarette box off the table. If it had been Nikey living alone on the ship they might’ve left them on the table. However, the thought of trying to deal with their crew before they’ve had their morning smoke was already giving them a headache. Max isn’t far behind Nikey as they head down the short hallway adjacent to the kitchen. Max waving goodnight to Nikey from his door before they both turn in for the night.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikey doesn’t roll out of bed until noon that next day. ADA did a pretty decent job at blocking out the everyday sounds of the ship. Nikey was the last one awake on the ship if they didn’t have a reason to be up before noon. So the crew would just start going about their day, not really worrying if Nikey was still sleeping or not.  They roll over and cough a few times as they start to wake up more. Nikey groans as they sit up. Pawing around their pillow blindly for their cigarette case. Popping a cigarette into their mouth as they begin the trek to the bathroom, praying to god that no one tries to talk to them on the way. They let out a heavy sigh of relief once the bathroom door shuts and locks behind them. Finally they can have their morning smoke and start getting ready for the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikey turns their head around as they inspect their face in the mirror. It’s been awhile since they’ve gotten a good look at themselves in the mirror. Their eyes were a pale shade of gray, almost white. The same as every other time they’ve looked in the mirror. They’ve been that way since they day they were born. Nikey drags their hands down their face, groaning. Pushing their skin around to check if they were breaking out of not. Pinching their right cheek and pulling the skin out. Poking at the heart shape their vitiligo formed on that cheek. They pull back and let’s their tongue flop out of their mouth to examine that as well. Letting out a loud “aaahhhh” as they stood there, staring at their reflection with the forked tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikey spends a few more minutes pricking and preening themselves in the bathroom mirror. Giving themselves one final look over before nodding contently to themselves. Strolling out of the bathroom humming one of the many corporate jingles as they smooth out their threadbare tshirt. Nikey didn’t have any other loungewear besides what they were wearing under their hibernation suit. Which was a thin tshirt that was so old it had gone from white to gray, and a thin pair of yoga pants. They were so old that they had a hole on the inner thigh and always smelt a little bit of vinegar, no matter how hard Nikey washed them. Probably had to do to the fact Nikey found them in the garbage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, there’s a communications  request from Doctor Phineas Welles.” ADA says over the ship's PA system, just as Nikey peers in the fridge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay tell him I’m coming!” Nikey calls up to the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, you do know my visual processors are on the wall behind you, do you not?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hush you” Nikey mumbles, turning their head towards the camera on the wall and pouting at it. Nikey shuts the fridge door and bounds down the stairs. Two steps at a time. Flinging themselves into the Captains chair and opening up the communications link.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for the interruption” Phineas says, Nikey just waves him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I wasn’t doing anything important. What’s up?” Nikey asks, flopping their legs over the armrest of the chair. Lounging back, and conveniently dropping in arm over the hole in their pants. Have to be somewhat modest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was wondering if you’d like to stop by the lab, when you get a chance of course.” Phineas explains. “I figured it would be best to talk, face to face. I know you probably have many questions, and not many answers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks for that.” Nikey says sarcastically. “I’m not doing anything, how about I start heading over now? I’m not too far away.” Nikey says. They really weren’t, they were orbiting terra 2. It would only take a few hours at most to get to Phineas’ hideout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh splendid! I’ll see you soon then!” Nikey throws up a peace sign before Phineas cuts communication. Nikey flips around in their chair, now sitting normally so they can reach the navigation terminal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Off to Phineas’ lab please, ADA” Nikey says before punching in the coordinates to the lab. They spin the chair around so they can hop out of it. ADA confirming the destination before beginning to pull them from Terra 2’s orbit.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not long before they’re pulling into Phineas’ lab. The ship rattles around violently as ADA docks the ship. Nikey shouting a thanks up towards the ceiling as they jog down the stairs, pulling their jacket up over their shoulders. It was just a quick trip so they didn’t need anyone to tag along. Besides it was Phineas, Nikey knows how important it was to keep the number of people who know him to a minimum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where you goin’, cap?” Ellie asks from where she was leaning against the airlock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a quick errand.” Nikey says, checking themselves over. Patting themselves down to make sure they had their essentials. Cigarette case tucked into their jacket, along with a lighter. Double checking to make sure they had a pistol on their person and the safety was on. It’s not that Nikey didn’t trust Phineas per se, you just never know what can happen when you decide to interact with a fugitive of the law. You could be followed. Nikey doesn’t want to be caught without means of self defense. Bringing their dead-eye assault rifle with them to chat with Phineas just felt....excessive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Ellie hums. “So we’re just helping a terrorist now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew what you were signing up for.” Nikey says. “Besides, we’re not exactly innocent people ourselves. You’re a self proclaimed pirate.” Ellie shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, but I’m not wanted by the board, well at least not for crimes against the colony” She ribs with a smirk. “And I definitely don’t have a fancy price on my head because I’m working for someone associated with a TERRORIST. Why not just turn him in, Captain?” She asks. Nikey shrugs as ADA opens the ramp. The metal clang of metal on metal echoing throughout the empty hangar. Nikey strolls down the ramp, only turning to face Ellie when they get to the bottom of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He owes me a favor.” They say, shoving their hands in their pockets as ADA shuts the door behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hello hello!” Phineas’ voice booms throughout the lab speakers. “I’m just cleaning up the last of my experiments. So glad you found time to stop by.” There some clattering sounds in the distance as Nikey follows the cat walk that led to his actual lab.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, yeah. No prob.” Nikey says up towards the ceiling, glancing around the hangar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh and please, wipe your shoes on the mat.” Phineas adds right as Nikey’s feet step onto said welcome mat. How cute. Nikey drags their feet on the mat a few times before entering the lab. Phineas perking up when he hears the door slide open, watching as Nikey glances around wildly. Taking in all the sights and….ugh smells. It smelled like a lab alright, and part zoo thanks to the cisty pig that was sniffing the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s just bubbles, don’t mind her” he says as Nikey currently tries to push the pig away from sniffing their clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s all this?” They ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s what?” Phineas asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This!” Nikey gestures wildly at him. “The whole hiding behind a glass wall, thing!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh this? It’s to keep you and my experiments safe.” He explains, Nikey raises a brow at him. They doubted that very much but kept their mouth shut. They weren’t about to try and argue that point with Phineas. Nikey learned that it was best to not understand the method to Phineas’ madness. But….They suppose being a wanted criminal for thirty-or so-years will do that to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I take a peek around?” Nikey asks, peering around the small lab again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why of course, everything that could potentially kill you is locked away.” Phineas says, watching as Nikey goes over to a table to paw and look at things he’s left strewn about. Occasionally picking up an item and Phineas explaining what it was. Nikey wouldn’t lie, they still felt like they stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone knew Nikey was an outsider. They were still clueless about anything that happened in Halcyon and many of the rules set by the Board. Thankfully Phineas is there to help ease things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what should I expect on Monarch?” Nikey asks, examining their hibernation helmet that Phineas had left on a table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you know” Phineas says. “It's a lawless wasteland planet, run by pure anarchy. You’ll love it.” Nikey sets the helmet down so they can turn to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever been to Monarch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh law no!” Phineas exclaims. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But if you’re wanted by the board, wouldn’t Monarch be the perfect place to go?” Nikey asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's the first place they’d look for me, it's too obvious to hide out there. Besides, I don’t fancy living in a wasteland. I’m very content with my little lab here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose” Nikey replies, it made sense. Phineas clearly wasn’t a people person. Nikey turns their attention to the hibernation pod. Stepping around it curiously. Scanning it up and down, getting a good look at it. It was nothing special, just a fancy coffin that can be frozen. They walk around to the back and stare, extremely intently at it. Glancing over it as if there was actually as if looking for something. Eventually sighing heavily, meaning they must’ve found it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really was a water boy, huh?” They grumble to themselves before winding their foot back and kicking the pod.The heel of their boot colliding with the back panel of the hibernation pod. Repeating this over and over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What in laws name are you doing!?” Phineas shouts as the clanging of metal echoes throughout the lab. The back of the pod lets out an almost comical “pop!” as a back panel falls off. Clanking loudly as it falls to the floor. Once everything settles and the lab falls silent, Nikey gestures to the pod. There was a small “trunk” in the back of the pod, stuffed to the brim with what looked like two large duffle bags and a medium sized backpack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that?” Phineas asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My uh, things” Nikey says as they stare into the back of the pod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your things?” Phineas echos, a little confused. “Shouldn’t it be all packed away on The Hope.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and no.” Nikey says, kneeling down to begin pulling their things out. “Yes in the sense most people's belongings are stored in a storage compartment. But we were allowed essential items.” Nikey tugs on one of the duffle bags to try and get it dislodged. Tumbling backwards when it finally budges loose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Basically anything we wanted immediately after being unthawed. Clothes, medication, treasured items. Shit like that” The other two bags come out of the pod much easier. Nikey shoving them to the side. “And well, I don’t have a lot of things” They’re not at Phineas’s much longer after that. Phineas just updating Nikey on what needs to be done and when to call him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so, land in Stellar Bay, find Nyoka and talk to this broker guy, right?” Nikey asks, slinging their backpack over their shoulder before bending back down to scoop up the duffle bags. “What kind of information should I expect to be receiving from this guy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I messaged Hiram not too long ago about finding information on the dimethyl sulfoxide we need to revive your fellow colonists. But I haven’t heard from him in quite some time.” Phineas explains, watching Nikey hook the two duffel bag handles into the crook of their left elbow. An action performed so fluidly that it’s obvious Nikey is moving on autopilot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right right, yeah. And you’re sending me to make sure the dude is still breathing.” They fill in, wobbling slightly as they stand upright. Their balance is thrown off by the extra weight on their left side. “Yeah, can do. I better get going so I can get to Monarch in a timely manner.” A statement which gets a nod of agreement from Phineas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course of course. I don’t want to keep you. Safe travels and if you remember, message me when you get to Stellar Bay.” Nikey nods in acknowledgement before leaving his lab. Lugging their belongings with them as the door slides shut behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikey hums in approval as they dust off their hands after dumping their belongings onto their bedroom floor. They really should go through it all, they can’t really recall what's even in them. But...that was a problem for future Nikey to deal with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey, boss!” Felix calls as Nikey trots up the stairs to the galley. Felix was sitting in his usual spot at the table as he looks over the tossball scores from the night before. Nikey hops up and seats themselves up on the table. One of the crew members was in the bathroom as the sound of the running faucet fills up the gally alongside all the various electronic humming and buzzing that goes on around the ship. Probably Max, if Nikey had to take a guess. He was the one in the bathroom the most often.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, Millstone” Nikey greets, peeking over at the data pad. “So who won?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noone interesting.” Felix replies before shutting off his data pad. Nikey makes a noise of disappointment. Their attention quickly being drawn towards the bathroom at the sound of faucet turning off. The door hisses as it slides open. Parvati walking out, wiping her hands off on her overalls. Glancing up and jumping slightly in surprise when she sees Nikey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Captain! I was just gonna come and find you!” She says as she comes over and sits herself down at the table. “I fixed up that automechicanial you told me to look at.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? And the news, doc?” Nikey asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s all set the go! He’s charging right now, but he's just the sweetest thing.” Parvati coos. Nikey chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet.” Nikey reaches over and snags a chip from Felix's bag, getting a soft ‘hey!’ from him as Nikey pops it into their mouth. Sticking their tongue out at him in reply. Parvati watches for a moment, glancing between Nikey and Felix before clearing her throat. Grabbing Nikey’s attention again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Captain, uh I got a question.” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, shoot.” Nikey says, reaching over and grabbing another chip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinkin’ about that job we got, the one from Sublight. Are we really gonna do it? Doesn’t it seem kinda….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dangerous?” Felix fills in with a grin. Parvati makes a face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it's not that. I understand you’re gonna be doin’ dangerous things, Cap. Just...Sublight isn’t the most honest company in Halcyon. Somethin’ ‘bout this don’t sit right with me.” She explains. Nikey nods in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear what you’re saying, Parv. But we're freelancers and a job is a job. I understand if you don’t wanna tag along. I’m never going to force you onto a mission you are not comfortable with.” Nikey says. “But come on, Parv. It’s not like it’s an Alien assimilation conspiracy.” A statement that gets a laugh all around. Encouraging Parvati to finally relax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thanks for hearing me out, Captain.” Parvati says as she stands up. “I’m gonna go make sure Sam’s adjustin’ well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, anytime Parv!” Nikey says to her as she begins to climbs back down the ladder to the engine room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Hey boss! You got a sec?” Felix asks after Parvati had left. “It’s something private.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect timing actually! I was just about to go to my room and unpack a few things. We can talk there.” The two make their way over and down the stairs. The door to the Captain's quarters already ajar. Nikey never bothered to close the damn thing. It was just the barebones room, just the way Alex had left it before the uh...accident...occured. The only real sign a new person was living within these walls was the old sign for Edgewater. A parting gift from Adelaide. Even if it had been a little bitter. She had said that the town wasn’t going to need that eyesore anymore. However, a stolen sign from the board isn’t enough to really make a place feel like home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix gets comfortable at Nikey’s desk. Watching as Nikey weighs each of their bags, deciding which one was the lightest. The lightest one meant the only things in there were clothes. And Nikey wasn’t about to be bothered with the idea of unpacking anything else at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...whats up bud?” Nikey asks, sitting down on the floor so they can rummage through their duffle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you tell me the next time you go to the groundbreaker? I’ve got a prescription I need to pick up as soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! That's perfect actually! I actually want to talk to someone, I want to see if I can’t get my testosterone shots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hell yeah!” Felix groans in relief. “That's exactly what I’m going to pick up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit? For real?”  Nikey asks, pausing with a shirt pinched between their fingers. Dangling down, the graphic exposed and facing Felix. He glances down at it and takes a few moments to absorb exactly what it was. “Felix bud, you’re making a weird face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss, that's an original Rizzo’s shirt.” He’s leaning forward on his knees now so he can get a better look at the faded graphic on the front. Nikey spins the shirt around so they can actually see which shirt he’s talking about. And yes, he was correct. This was one of their original Rizzo’s Rangers t-shirts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, yeah. I suppose it is.” They reply. Not really grasping, or really caring how big this was. Pulling the shirt away so they could fold it. Once it's folded they just toss it up on the desk. Forgetting about it and already rummaging for a new shirt to examine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa! Boss! You can’t just--” Felix stammers out as he slides the chair closer, just so he can grab the shirt. “This isn’t just any Rizzo’s original! This is from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Earth</span>
  </em>
  <span> tossball! Where the hell did you get this?” he asks. The fabric of the shirt balled tightly in his fists. Forgetting for a moment the age of this shirt and how long it had been in storage. “This is worth A LOT of money.” he adds at the end. Nikey can’t help but flinch slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like it if you would be more gentle with it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.” He smooths the shirt out gently before attempting to fold it so he can return it to the desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Its okay Felix.” They say, glancing back down at their duffle and pulling out another article of clothing. “However, one, I’m not selling that shirt. I love that shirt, it's one of my favorites.” Felix watches as Nikey holds up another shirt to examine it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it from a friend of mine. We both worked for Rizzo’s a while back. They got it for free because they had a better job with the company.” Nikey places another shirt up on the desk. “I can’t really remember if they gave it to me or I just ended up stealing it. Either way it's mine now.” Nikey pauses for a moment a grin spreading across their face as they look up at Felix. “I ain’t giving it back now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix rummages around in his vest for a moment before pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.  “Boss you got the time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s late.” ADA chirps. The two thank her as Felix sticks a cigarette in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go have a smoke, then probably go to bed.” He says, his pack going back into his pocket. He stands up and stands patting around for a lighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I be able to join you?” they ask as they fold their last shirt. Standing up as Felix gives them his approval. That last shirt gets tossed onto the desk along with the others. Nikey following behind Felix to the airlock. The bedroom door sliding shut with a familiar hiss and ADA turning the lights off in the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>